Irony
by Vengeful
Summary: Two engaged CSI's, three confused coworkers, and Greg equals? NS


**A/N: Just a little something I thought up. It's twelve at night, and I am very tired. I was about to go to bed when I thought this little tidbit up. I might just take it down later, but please, review!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. there, I said it. Happy?

* * *

"Hello sir. May I help you?"

"Yes. Could I see your assortment of engagement rings?"

"Right this way." Nick Stokes followed the polished salesman of the elite jewelry store to a small glass display. He smiled and thanked the man and went on to the tedious task of looking over the fairly large selection of rings.

"May I see that one?" He asked, pointing to a ring in the corner of the display. It was fairly small, but still exquisite. He knew Sara wouldn't want anything fancy or large. The salesman carefully picked it up and showed it to Nick. It was a modest ring, perfect for her.

"I'll take it." He said, with a large grin. As he paid and walked out, he smiled to himself.

"It's been sixth months. And no one even suspects we're together." He mused. He shook his head and chuckled. Looking down at his watch, he saw this had taken more time then he thought. He would have to go straight to the lab.

--------------

**At the lab**

"Hey Nick." Nick looked up and quickly put the ring back in his locker. Unfortunately, Warrick saw it first. "Well well well…" He murmured as he examined the ring. "I didn't know you were seeing someone Nick."

"Um, yeah. I have been."

"Obviously. So, when are you planning on asking her?" Nick smiled.

"Tomorrow night. I have the night off."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He paused for a moment. "Hey Warrick, would you mind not saying anything about this to anyone?"

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why not?" Nick shrugged. Warrick continued. "Its not like the lady in question is here. I mean, Catherine, well, she's like your mom. And Sara, well, everyone knows she'll be deeply in love with Grissom until the day she dies. There is no way she would be serious with another man." Nick struggled to keep from laughing out loud. Warrick didn't know how wrong he was. Sara had finally given up on Grissom after he told her no when she had asked him out to dinner, right after the explosion.

"Yeah, well, I just don't want people to know, in case she says no." He lied. Warrick looked at him strangely.

"Ok man, whatever you say. Lets just get to the break room; Grissom will kill us if we're late.

----------------

In the break room, Sara and Catherine were already there.

"Hey, Sara, tomorrow night is your night off. Right?" Sara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you going out or just resting?" She wondered.

"Actually, my boyfriends taking me out to a nice restaurant." Sara answered. Catherine raised a curious eyebrow.

"You have a boyfriend?" She wasn't aware Sara was even dating at all. She thought for sure Sara had just about given up on men forever, with the exception for Grissom. And everyone knew Sara would carry a torch for him until her dying day.

"Yeah." Before Catherine could question her anymore, Grissom strolled in.

"Where are Nick and Warrick."

"Right here!" as if on cue, the two hurried in and sat down. Grissom shook his head.

"Alright, we have a busy night…"

As it turned out, the group had been able to finish their cases without pulling doubles. But they were still exhausted when they got home.

"Hey, you coming over tonight?" Whispered Nick as he put his stuff away in his locker for the night.

"No." Sara whispered back. "I'm really tired. I want to get a good sleep for our date." She finished, with a grin. He quickly looked around, and seeing no one, gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. See you later."

--------------------

The night of the date couldn't come fast enough for Sara and Nick. As promised, he took her to a small Italian restaurant. At the end of the meal, he proposed. She said yes.

But while things were going perfectly for them, at the lab, things weren't so smooth. They were shorthanded and a large call came it. Grissom was seriously debating calling Nick or Sara in.

"Gris, you can't call Nick in. he's proposing to his girlfriend tonight!" exclaimed Warrick.

"And not Sara, I think she's going out." Catherine added. Grissom sighed.

"Alright. You two will just have to pick up there slack." He smirked.

-----------------------------

**The Next Night**

Sara walked in to the Las Vegas Crime Lab with a large smile on her face. That smile had actually been on her face since Nick proposed and she had said yes.

"Someone looks happy today!" Observed Warrick As Sara entered the break room.

"I am." She said, lifting up her left hand.

"Congratulations girl!"

"Thanks."

"You know, that's real strange that you just got engaged. Nick was planning on proposing to his girlfriend last night."

"What about me?" Nick chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Sara got engaged and I was just telling her you were planning on proposing to your girlfriend. Did she say yes by the way?" Nick grinned.

"Yep."

"Congratulations Nick!"

"Oh, Nick. Did she say yes?" Nick looked at Warrick.

"Does everyone know about my personal life?"

"Yes." They both replied at once. It was then Catherine noticed the addition to Sara's left hand.

"He didn't!"

"He did." Catherine drew her into a large hug. "Congratulations!" Warrick laughed.

"Now isn't this irony. Nick proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes and Sara's boyfriend proposed to her and she said yes. On the same night!" Sara and Nick looked at each other. He was actually being serious. And Catherine agreed with him.

"So, who is the lucky man? Or woman in Nicks case?"

"What do you think?" Questioned Sara. They worked in the number two lab in the country. Could there friends really not put together the pieces?

"I have no idea."

"I had the night off. Sara had the night off. She got engaged. I got engaged…" Nick tried to help their clueless friends. Catherine and Warrick just continued to stare at them blankly.

"And that tells us who how?"

"Warrick. Use your brain. I know you have one." Realization hit Catherine and Warrick at the same time.

"No! You? And you? Together?" Nick wrapped an arm around Sara and pulled her close.

"Six months."

"Wow. We had no idea. We all thought you were in love with Grissom." Sara rolled her eyes.

"That was over a long time ago."

"Sara. Nick." They turned to see Grissom, looking at them curiously.

"I proposed." Nick said.

"I got engaged," piped up Sara.

"To who?" asked Grissom.

"My God! What type of people do we work with!"? Exploded Nick. Sara laughed.

"To each other." She explained, not really feeling like trying to let him figure it out on his own. Grissom's jaw dropped momentarily but he quickly composed himself.

"I uh, trust you two will stay professional?"

"As always."

"Hey! What's going on?" Greg wondered, entering the room and looking at the rest of the team.

"I proposed to my girlfriend."

"I got engaged." Greg looked from Sara to Nick, and Back to Sara.

"You two got engaged to each other?" Sara couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter. Nick chuckled.

"How's that for irony?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't know about this. I'm going to post it though, just to see what you people think. I might take it down in a couple of days though. But still, review!**

**--Emily--**


End file.
